


Ice Cream and Sunsets

by 0rigo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rigo/pseuds/0rigo
Summary: A glimpse of happier times that ended far too soon.





	Ice Cream and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kateifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateifer/gifts).



> I don't know this fandom in the slightest. All my info is second hand from letting Kex (Kateifer) rant and half listening. Only written cause they were sad that they where too exhausted after a B.S. shift to do so for their "holy day" or something. So... here?

The ice cream is cold as it starts to drip down his fingers. Roxas doesn't pay attention to it; the setting sun turning the sky red captivates him. Axel sits beside him, slurping up his own ice cream without a care. In front of them, the sunset continues its nightly display. The vibrant orange shifting to a brilliant red; purples and pinks trailing through the few clouds that hang above them. Roxas feels... 

"Are you going to eat that or what?" Axel asks as he shoves Roxas' shoulder.

The push startles Roxas away from whatever epiphany he was about to have and his fingers fumble the melting treat. The sea salt ice cream tumbles over the edge of the clock tower and he watches it fall. A second later it splatters below them, a pale blue smear on the bricks below. Roxas glares at Axel who simply grins wider at him.

"Guess not, huh?" Axel is clearly trying not to laugh.

Roxas punches Axel in the shoulder in return, "You're buying me a new one, jerk."

His hand is still cold and sticky, but the ice cream isn't the only thing that he feels has slipped through his fingers.


End file.
